Lovely Attraction
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I only caught a glimpse of him, but it was an instant attraction. -YAOI-


Lovely Attraction

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, slash, language, OOC)

Pairing: Gan Ning x Zhang He; Xingba x Junyi

Summary: I only caught a glimpse of him, but it was an instant attraction. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Author's Note: I know the first thing you're gonna say is that this is a random pairing. Either you'll deal with it and read it, or you won't. I just put sexy people together, that's how I roll. This is modeled after DW6. In Junyi's POV.

Enjoy the smut!

--

SB

* * *

The first time I met my beautiful love, it was (of course) on the battlefield. I watched him fight from afar and he entranced me. He was impossible to miss in his bright red armor with that sandy blonde hair. And the more I watched him, the more I wanted him. He was strong and beautiful, and he had, from what I heard, quite an ego. Just my type of man.

Being such a determined individual, I had to get him for myself.

So one night after a long battle with Wu, I snuck out of camp and quietly made my way into Wu territory. The guards posed as no threat, so my only problem was finding out where my soon-to-be sweetheart was. As if the gods knew I was looking for him, I saw him leaving one of the bigger tents. So I followed him to his tent, and suddenly he grabbed me and threw me on the animal skins serving as his makeshift bed.

"You thought I didn't notice you?" he asked me with a dagger to my throat.

I was distracted from answering by his _gorgeous_ tattoos and tempting abs. The blonde pressed the dagger a little harder into my throat and I was brought back to reality.

"I wouldn't doubt your keen senses," I looked into those pretty light brown eyes. Then I kicked him in the side and straddled his waist, taking one of the sharp pins out of my hair and putting it to his neck.

"Bastard..." he seethed. I chuckled and stroked the needle against his neck.

"Mmm... aren't you a sight for sore eyes..."  
"What are you doing?" the tanned-skinned warrior asked.

"Like it isn't obvious. I'm infatuated with you."

"Oh really?"

"Oh _yes_..." I kissed up the side of his jaw and smirked when I felt him shiver. And alas, I was taken by surprise when he grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly.

"Well, you're not bad lookin' yourself. Pretty face, sexy body... can you promise me a good time?"

I rolled my hips against his groin and he moaned.

"I think I can promise that..."

We kissed again and he started to strip me of my clothing. He laid me on my back and it wasn't long before I was a moaning mess as he started to kiss down my body. He unwraveled my hair and I nearly screamed when he grabbed my dripping length.

"A few kisses and you're this hard?" Gan Ning chuckled, smirking at me. "Dirty little thing, aren't you?"

"C-can't help it... _ahh, more_..."

That deliciously hot mouth of his wrapped around me and I gasped. He tortured me so horribly and watched me writhe with those alluring eyes. If he kept that up I would lose my mind. I let him suck me for a bit longer before I pulled away and pushed him down on his back. I loved the way he moaned and arched up into my mouth as I licked his broad chest. I could feel him breathe deeply when I finally took off his pants and groaned at the sight of his big swollen erection. I could tell that I was going to enjoy myself thoroughly. Ning tossed his head back and hissed when I swirled my tongue in circles around the tip, and thrusted upwards when I started to take more of him. His hand ran through my hair and I heard him curse under his breath.

"Shit, you've got a -- _mmmnn_ -- nice mouth on you..."

I moaned around him and continued to suck him while I wet some of my fingers with my pre-cum and slipped one of them inside me. My body grew hotter from the sensations. I soon slipped another finger inside, and then a third.

"Impatient, aren't ya?" the pirate chuckled when he noticed what my fingers were doing. "Or horny, which is it?"

"_Both_," I gasped, and returned to my task of sucking him. I nearly reached my peak before I finally removed my fingers and released my mouthful. I fell back and spread my legs, looking at Gan Ning through heavy eyes.

"Put it in, I can't wait much longer," I whispered breathlessly. He groaned and settled between my legs, and not a moment later I felt something push its way inside me. I clutched his back and groaned. The feeling was so immense I thought I had lost consciousness.

"Damn you're tight," he breathed in my ear. "_Just_ how I like it..."

"Ahh, move already..."

Gan Ning set into a hard pace that made me shiver all over and moan his name. So it seemed I wasn't the only impatient one. His low groans and gasps only pulled me closer to my peak.

"Harder, deeper, _more -- ohh yes! _Mmm!"

"You're a sexy fucker, Zhang He, aahhh, keep talkin' to me, baby..."

Ning upped the pace even more, and my body finally reached its limit. I burned all over and moaned his name as I released, staining my chest with a white wetness. Ning gave me a few more hard thrusts before he bit my ear and met the same end, warming my insides with his essence. He pulled out and collapsed next to me. We both were breathing hard, trying to regain our senses.

"Was it good?" I said softly. He chuckled.

"Better than good. We might have to do this more often."

"If I see you with someone else like this, I'll castrate you in an instant."

Ning looked at me with a raised brow.

"And you're a jealous one. Well, it's gonna be hard to keep the suitors away since they just flock to me and all..."

"Don't tease," I lowered my eyes. Gan Ning kissed my jaw with a chuckle.

"Easy there, killer. I'll try and be a good boy while you're away."

"Good. Because I'm not sharing _this_ with anyone else," I grabbed his manhood and he shuddered.

"It's all yours, gorgeous, it's all yours."

* * *

Tell me what you think XD  
--

SB


End file.
